venganza vs amor
by Reynadraki
Summary: Violett Scarlett es una semi-vampiro de 250 años de edad que ingresa a Forks como asistente del doctor Carlisle, el motivo?, venganza!,pero, ¿podrá llevarla a cabo al enamorarse de su hijo, Edward Cullen quien es su antiguo amor?
1. Chapter 1

**mi primer historia de crepúsculo, espero que les guste, mi personaje será mitad-vampiro, y será 1 siglo mayor que Edward, les parece?.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo**

(POV de Violett)

Hola, mi nombre es Violett Scarlett, se que no es el mejor nombre, pero es mi nombre, asi que, uf, a resignarse, no lo creen?.

Tengo 250ños, o sea, dos siglos y medio,peguntan porque tengo tantos años, es porque soy mitad-vampiro, lo que significa que dejé de crecer a los 17años, mis ojos son dorados, ya que me alimento de animales, aunque tampoco me desagrada la comida humana.

La verdad es que jamás me imaginé el tener que volver a Forks, aunque debo reconocer que ese pueblo tiene sus ventajas, como por ejemplo: allí casi nunca sale el sol, lo cual me ayuda mucho. Mi piel no brilla tanto como la de un vampiro, pero aun asi brilla.

Me olvide de contarles de mi familia, tengo a mi madre, la cual es una vampira, solo que antes era humana, pero cuando nací yo, tuvo que transformarla, de otra forma no iba a sobrevivir.

Tenía una hermana mayor, igual mitad-vampiro, pero la mataron los vulturis por no guardar el secreto y exponerse, eso me llenó de rabia, lo reconozco, y de no ser por mi padre, los hubiera atacado y hubiera muerto también por idiota.

Pero bueno, sigamos con la narración, el caso es que unos años después mi padre conoció a un vampiro vegetariano llamado Carlisle, se hicieron muy amigos, ya que ambos creían en que había otras maneras de alimentarse sin dañar a las personas.

Yo conocí, por mi parte, a un joven llamado Edward Masen, era un joven de 15 años que tenía grandes sueños y esperanzas, estuvimos conviviendo por 3 años, hasta que se enlistó en el ejército y luego azotó la gripe española, sus padres murieron y el estuvo a punto, creo que si murió, porque después asistí al entierro, me dolió en el alma.

Para que nadie se extrañara de que no crecía ni envejecía, tuve que mudarme mucho y esconderme a veces para que no se dieran cuenta, es fastidioso, la verdad, no se como los demás no se quejan.

Pero el caso es que no todo fue color de rosa, pues mi padre murió al quedar en manos de los humanos, según vi, ya que estaba presente, Carlisle lo abandonó, dejándolo a su suerte.

Yo corrí a socorrerlo, pero ya era muy tarde, ya estaba muerto, fue en ese momento que me llené de odio hacia el y juré que si lograba encontrarlo, lo mataría, o por lo menos a algo que el apreciara más que a otra cosa.

-padre, te prometo que te vengaré, no lo dudes-dirigiéndome a Inglaterra.

Al mismo tiempo que recogía lo que quedaba de mi padre y me lo llevaba a enterrarlo, encontrándome con mi madre, quien solo sollozó un poco y me acompaño en el viaje...

(20 años después)

Me encontraba sentada en mi silla, leyendo ¨Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego¨, la verdad esta autora si se luce con la magia, me impresiona.

De repente mi madre, Ursa, entró por la puerta y me dijo que necesitaba que fuera a cazar ya que no quería que llegara al pueblo de Forks, si, Forks, ya supimos en donde se encuentra ese despreciable vampiro al que una vez llamé tío.

-date prisa, hija-me dijo mi madre, saliendo del cuarto.

-ya voy madre-cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesita.

A veces me daban ganas de darle un golpe, ya que es muy mandona, pero me recuerdo que es lo único que me queda y me resigno, aunque ahora que lo menciona notó en mi garganta el conocido ardor cuando tengo que alimentarme.

Algo que tienen que saber antes de que valla a cazar: los alimentos que como los aprovecho todos, asi que puedo comer mucho sin necesidad de engordar, además de que puedo hacer campos de fuerza y manejarlos como brazos invisibles.

Ahora si, ¡a comer!.

Dicho esto, me salí por la ventana, cuidando que no me viera nadie, y luego me dirigí al bosque, en donde me puse al acecho de mi presa, la verdad es que prefiero más los carnívoros, saben más a los humanos, no como los herbívoros.

Escuché en ese momento que un animal entraba al escondite donde estaba yo, asi que descubrí mis colmillos y sigilosamente me acerqué para ver que animal era: un guepardo, mi favorito. Todo fue tan rápido que el pobre no tuvo tiempo ni de correr, la verdad me dio lástima.

Cuando termine de comer, simplemente me limpié la sangre de la boca y descuarticé el cadáver, luego lo empaqué en pedazos para poder comer la carne después.

Me dirigí a mi casa, cuidando en esconder mis dientes, de repente, escuché que venían dos personas, por lo que me escondí en un hueco en la pared y fue cuando pude oir su conversación.

-...de verdad hay una plaza en el hospital en Forks?

-si, el Doctor Carlisle acepta gente-muy animado

-su esposa debe estar contenta de mudarse de nuevo-contestó el otro.

-que va, ya se han mudado 9 veces, no le hace gracia.

-espero que solo aparezca esa chica.

-cual?

-violett Scarlett, dicen que la busca con desesperación, creo que es su hija

-como no!

Después de eso ya no oi nada más, asi que salí de mi escondite y, corriendo hasta que llegué a la montaña, solté un rugido que hizo que los animales se fueran chillando de allí, como se atrevían a pensar que ese monstruo era mi padre?.

Pero bueno, tenía sus ventajas: podía ir y ofrecerme, asi me acercaría a el y boom!, lo mataría, sin piedad, era perfecto, solo había un inconveniente: me buscaba. Bueno, podía solucionarlo con un disfraz, simplemente me aplicaba tinte en el cabello y me cambiaba el nombre, sencillo.

Como ya era la medianoche y la luna hacía resaltar mi pálida piel, me dirigí a casa lo más veloz que pude, y me dirigí a mi cuarto, allí me quité toda mi ropa quedando solamente en la interior, luego me dirigí a mi armario y saqué algunas cosas: pantalones, playeras y cosas por el estilo.

Luego saqué una maleta y empecé a guardar de todo, de forma que cupiera todo en ella, al final me dirigí al baño y me apliqué el tinte: mi cabello, antes negro con violeta, era color castaño con violeta, no se porque pero lo violeta ya venía cuando nací, solo cambió lo negro, curioso.

En ese momento pude escuchar que mi madre entraba y dejaba unas bolsas en la cocina, luego de unos minutos me llamó, por lo que terminé de hacer la maleta y revisé que no se me olvidara nada, satisfecha con la inspección, bajé con la maleta en mano y con unos lentes en mi rostro.

-¿a que viene ese look Violett?-me miró sorprendida.

-me voy a Forks madre, encontré a Carlisle y quiero entras como su asistente, asi podré tramar mi venganza-le expliqué, algo agitada.

-me alegro por ti hijita, solo quiero que te cuides ok?-abrazándome con fuerza.

-ok madre, pero a partir de ahora dejo de ser Violett Scarlett, ahora soy Draco Forest.

Mi madre solo me dio un abrazo antes de que me fuera por la puerta y me encaminara a Forks, si estas escuchándome Carlisle quiero que sepas que voy por ti

continuará...

mi primer historia de crepúsculo!


	2. Chapter 2: llegando a Forks

**Es el segundo capítulo de esta emocionante historia de amor entre vampiros!, le agradezco a EmiCullen95 por su comentario, te lo agradezco amiga!.**

**Aclaraciones: Draco es nombre de mujer, ya que significa Dragón, es latín, que les parece?. Que sea de su agrado y que se la pasen muy bien, la verdad la hago con la intención de que les guste y que la lean con no lo retraso más y les dejo el capítulo, besos!, ah!, y otra cosa LD significa un comentario mío.**

**Violett: si, por fin, creí que me odiabas**

**yo: como crees?(poniéndome nerviosa)**

**Violett: puedes escribir por favor?**

**yo: ok, aquí te va.**

**Capítulo 2: Llegando a Forks**

(POV general)

Violett, al ser mitad-vampiro, solamente tardó una media hora en llegar a Forks, un lugar cerca de Olympia y en el cual casi todo era verde y no salía el sol, mas que en raras ocasiones.

Como era de noche pero estaba amaneciendo y acababa de cazar hace solo unas horas, decidió pasearse por la playa, que según ella estaba solitaria en este momento, para aclarar sus ideas y asi pensar bien en lo que iba a hacer y como iba a proceder una vez hecho el plan.

Agarró su maleta y se fue con paso seguro hacia la playa, cuidando de que no la viera ningún residente por casualidad, ya que no tenía ganas de contestar ninguna pregunta por el momento. Puso la maleta en el bosque, cerca de la casa de los Cullen (esto último sin saberlo) y asi, con una gorra y unos lentes que ocultaban sus ojos dorados, avanzó hasta que estuvo enfrente de la playa.

No salía el sol, aunque ella no esperaba que saliera, por lo que era perfecto para estar en playera, ya que traía una sudadera puesta por si las dudas.

-creo que ya me gustó este lugar-viendo los acantilados.

-y puedo echarme unos clavados-corriendo a andar hacia ellos.

La verdad es que siempre había querido echarse unos clavados desde que tenía memoria, pero su madre se lo impedía, alegando cosas como el secreto, la privacidad y, en fin, un buen de cosas y eso a veces la impacientaba y la dejaba con las ganas de intentarlo a escondidas.

Por lo que echo un rápido vistazo para verificar que no hubiera nadie en la playa y echo a correr hasta llegar a los acantilados, una vez echo, se quitó la playera y se la amarró a la cintura, para después saltar hasta que sintió como el agua le entraba por la boca, por lo que la cerró y se sumergió.

Como era mitad-vampiro, una de las cosas más curiosas sobre ella era que podía dejar de respirar a voluntad si quería y aun asi seguir viva, pero en su lugar prefirió usar su campo de fuerza para crear una burbuja de aire alrededor de su cabeza, permitiéndole sumergirse más allá.

Al salir del agua pudo ver que se acercaba un joven a la playa, asi que salió del agua sin hacer ruido y se puso su playera mientras espiaba lo que estaba haciendo el chico, parecía como de 18 años, tal vez 19 y se notaba que estaba buscando algo, o a alguien en especial.

Esperó hasta que el chico se fuera, pero al parecer ese no era su plan, ya que se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella, al escuchar un crujido de una rama, presa del pánico, rápidamente se quitó sus ropas mojadas y se puso unas secas que traía y que dejó por ahí, justo a tiempo cuando el chico se asomó y la vio allí, sentada y con aire de sorpresa.

-hola, soy Jacob Black, como te llamas?-dándole la mano

-Draco Forest, un placer-estrechándole la mano.

-¿que estas haciendo aquí?-mirándola con curiosidad.

-esque acabo de llegar y quise ver el mar un rato-le mintió con nerviosismo.

-ah, de acuerdo, te acompaño si quieres-siguiéndola hacia el pueblo.

-gracias-tomando la maleta que había dejado cerca del bosque.

Acto seguido ambos se dirigieron al pueblo, charlando y platicando acerca de lo que iba a hacer ella en el pueblo. Jacob se sorprendió bastante cuando se enteró de que estaba en el pueblo para ser la asistente del doctor Cullen, pero le pareció buena idea, asi que no le dijo nada.

Se enteró de que ella, aunque tenía 17 (en apariencia), ya había terminado sus estudios, y entonces el le contó de como le había ido en la escuela, sorprendiéndola cuando le dijo que ya había terminado y trabajaba como mecánico, cosa que le pareció buena idea a Draco(Violett).

Ya había amanecido cuando llegaron a Forks del todo, de echo ya era el medio día, con lo que platicaron y con lo que se detuvieron para comer algo que traía en su bolsillo Jacob, en fin, Draco no podía sentirse más feliz, ya que había echo un amigo y ya estaba en el pueblo, solo le faltaba investigar el pueblo para conocerlo mejor y saber en donde vivían los Cullen, ya que, según Jacob, vivía con su familia.

-como dices que se llaman?-le preguntó, tratando de recordarlos.

-Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Edward-contándolos con los dedos

Al oir el nombre de Edward de repente le vino a la mente un recuerdo de cuando charlaron ellos dos, en el patio de su casa, antes de que el se uniera al ejército y muriera de gripe española.

_Flashback..._

_-Edward, cuando te vas?-le preguntó la vampiresa a su novio_

_-en una semana, por?-acariciando su cabello con delicadeza._

_-te voy a extrañar mucho mi amor-abrazándolo fuerte._

_Edward correspondió a su abrazo y luego ambos se acostaron en el césped, mirando las estrellas, ya que se había echo de noche y se podían ver miles y miles de estrellas. Hablaron sobre lo que iban a hacer en esa semana que les quedaba y de lo que podían hacer antes de que se fuera, la verdad es que a ella le preocupaba que le pasara algo, pero el la tranquilizó diciéndole que estaría bien y que regresaría en cuanto pudiera._

_Pero aun asi ella insistió en acompañarlo para estar con el, cosa que no pudo negar, se besaron hasta que les faltó el aire, o más bien, a el le faltó el aire y luego se acariciaron con ternura, explorando el cuerpo del otro y recordando su aroma y tacto._

_-jamás te olvidaré Edward-besándole el cuello_

_-y... y yo jamás Violett-jadeando por la sensación de su cuello._

_Estuvieron asi hasta que Violett le propuso ir a dormir en su cuarto, asi que se levantaron y luego de que entraron a la casa, se pusieron el piyama y luego se acostaron en la cama, abrazándose mientras se dormían._

_fin del flashback..._

-Draco estas bien?-le preguntó Jacob con preocupación.

-eh?, ah, si, solo recordé algo-desechándolo con la mano

Jacob no se quedó convencido, pero sin embargo la dejó que se instalara en su casa y luego se fue, alegando que tenía que cumplir con un encargo de su padre, Billy. Draco le agradeció y en cuanto se fue se quitó los lentes y los dejó en la mesita de la sala.

Suspiró y luego de que acomodó sus cosas, cosa que no fue nada fácil ya que tuvo que moverse de un lado a otro y buscar entre millones de cosas regadas por el suelo, lo cual terminó por agotar su paciencia y uso su campo de fuerza en forma de miles de brazos invisibles para mover todo.(LD: idea sacada del anime Elfen lied)

Al tener todo listo se fue a la mesa y, sacando papel y pluma, elaboró su solicitud para cuando fuera al pueblo a buscar al doctor Cullen y preguntar por el puesto, si es que aun estaba disponible, claro esta.

_Nombre: Draco Scarlett Forest_

_edad: 17 años_

_estudios: universidad de Cambridge_

_especialidad: medicina_

_alergias: ninguna_

Después de que caminó por mucho rato, tratando de no parecer como si fuera demasiado rápido, se encontró en Port Angeles, en donde había un cine, librerías y muchas de esas cosas más. Se decidió por la librería, asi que entró, de forma algo rápida y luego se acercó a los estantes en busca de un buen libro. Repentinamente sintió que chocaban con ella y se dio la vuelta para sujetarle la mano a una chica de cabello castaño.

-L-lo siento, me tropecé con el escalón-acomodándose la sudadera.

-descuida, no hay problema, me llamo Draco Forest-dándole la mano

-Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella-estrechándole la mano.

-mucho gusto, que es lo que buscas?-viendo los estantes de nuevo.

-un libro de vampiros, me encantan-abriendo los ojos con entusiasmo.

Al escuchar esta frase sonrió, inconscientemente, de forma que no se le notaran los colmillos, los cuales escondió antes de sonreír más ampliamente, oh, si ella supiera, saldría corriendo gritando que hay un monstruo.

Creyendo haber visto uno antes, se dirigió a los estantes de la ¨v¨, de donde sacó uno llamado ¨vampiros: realidad o mito?¨ y se lo tendió en la mano, preguntándole si también vivía en Forks.

-si, tu igual?-mirándola con curiosidad.

-si, vine por el trabajo en el hospital-recordando el verdadero motivo con una sonrisa.

-yo por mi madre, se casó y estoy con mi padre, que es policía-murmuró, algo triste.

Como Draco no quería verla asi, pagó el libro de Bella y el suyo, uno llamado ¨Vampire Academy¨, y luego la invitó a comer en su casa, para lo cual le dijo que había venido caminando y llegaron cuando eran más de las tres.

La invitó a pasar a su casa y le dijo que se acomodara mientras iba a preparar la comida, dejando que explorara lo que quisiera. Bella le dio las gracias y mientras iba viendo los cuadros y las habitaciones le contó que estaban separados y que ella se fue para que su madre disfrutara estar con su nuevo esposo. Draco, escuchando atentamente, le comentó que se mudó allí para llevar dinero a la casa porque su padre había muerto y estaba sola con su madre.

Ambas, una vez que estuvo lista la comida, charlaron de muchas cosas y de que Bella iba a trabajar en el hospital igual, pero en la especialidad de veterinaria, ya que amaba los animales desde que era pequeña. Igualmente a Draco le interesó mucho la historia y le contó que antes tenía una hermana, llamada Blue Forest.

-que le pasó?-tomándole al agua.

-murió, la mataron-susurró, amarrándose el cabello.

-cuanto lo siento, tu cabello es violeta?-observándola detenidamente.

-eh?, si, no se porque, pero asi naci-levantándose y lavando los platos.

Bella le ayudó y luego ambas pusieron música y se pusieron a bailar y a cantar entre risas, como se le hacía tarde Draco se ofreció a llevarla, cosa que Bella agradeció enormemente, asi que se fueron caminando, ya que por suerte vivía a solo 3 cuadras de allí.

Antes de que Bella se metiera a su casa, le preguntó, sintiendo curiosidad.

-conoces a Jacob Black?-mirándola a los ojos.

-no, pero creo que vive en la Push-entrando y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Bastante confundida, simplemente se alejó de allí y luego se fue a su casa, dándose una ducha y luego poniéndose el piyama, mientras pensaba en su amor perdido: Edward y en lo que iba a tener que hacer con tal de vengar a su padre, sin saber que, unas casas más adelante, un vampiro de cabello color cobrizo y de 100 años de edad, pensaba en una chica que no alcanzaba a identificar.

continuará...

¿Qué les pareció?, comenten y dejen sugerencias.


	3. Chapter 3: nota de autor

**Hola!, a mis queridas seguidoras les quiero dar un aviso importante:**

**Por semana de exámenes no podré publicar nada de crepúsculo, pero en cuanto me desocupe lo hare, de acuerdo?, quiero darles las gracias por seguir mi historia, les prometo que les va a gustar lo que sigue, y les doy también las gracias por su infinita paciencia, de verdad que las adoro por eso, es genial.**

**También les quería comentar que si alguien quiere salir en el fic avíseme y la agrego, solo que especifique que tipo quiere ser: vampiro, lobo o humano y señas de como quieren ser, vale?, les agradezco sus comentarios y sus likes, de verdad, eso es gratificante.**

**Ah!, antes de irme, Violett quiere decirles unas palabras:**

**-Violett: este, estoy al aire?**

**-yo: si claro, habla, sin pena Violett**

**-Violett: ah, ok, este pues yo únicamente quería agradecerles todo su apoyo, de verdad, es bello poder saber que les encanta, gracias.**

**Atte. Reynadraki**


End file.
